The Prophecy of Asaria
by Fat Turtles Inc
Summary: I hope you enjoy this book thank you :p.


T_he_ **P**_rophecy_ _o__f_ **A**_saria_

**Ch 1.**M**ichael **D**aniel **Johanson

The piercing,ridged affliction of torture came frequently,as if something of a common daily he.....it hurt,it....it was like a living nightmare,something abnormal nothing but despair in the was always an uneasy feeling that surrounded since Jezabella left the Earth daddy was never the Qwin Rianne was my older sister that died last didn't die from some stupid disease,cancer,or any health problem,she died from herself,her own night played like a recorder in my head over and over again,it was the worst day of my night was an obscure haze of darkness though a full moon illuminated around the insubstantaial clouding that had an era of catastrophe like in the horror movies.I tucked my covers in around my body as I borrowed into my various pillows leisurely closing my eyes to the sound of abnormal tranquillity,silence.I had somewhat fallen asleep when Jezabella discreetly walked over to where I laid motionless,frozen in ran her fingers through my kinky,multicolored,volumized hair that had seen better days,sliding her index and middle finger across my forehead to the apple of my right ,Jezabella pulled back my comforter inserting a small package laced in white,satiny ribbon after doing so she pulled the quilt back in place like a thin letter under my pillow,she left with an era of anxiety and I had figured she had gone out of sight I hastily reopened my eyes,and with curiosity I grasped the letter in between my hands sliding my index finger in the creases pulling out a folded note book paper that deciphered:

Dear Alexia Trinity-Lee Rianne,

Alexia, there are some things I never told you, and I should of because what am fixing to tell you would make more sense if I had, but I didn't, to protect you. I want you to always remember I love you, and I'd do any thing for you. I want you to go for your dreams, and never give up, ever. Tell mom I love her, and not to worry that it wasn't her fault, and tell dad it was his and that if he lays a hand on you he's dead! Alexia there are some things you don't know about this family that I have protected you from.I love you.

Goodbye,

_J_ezabella _Q_win _R_ianne

P.S. Get out as soon as possible, and I'm not joking Alexia, get out, it's more serious than you could ever dream about.

Every thing went in slow motion after that.I bursted through my door as if I had seen a ghost.I was to was a emphatic thump that made you nauseous to your stomach with despair and the pain of all the thoughts racing through your head of what the cause of the "thump" could was the worst feeling in the world like you could of changed the action if you had known,but you didn't,and you feel guilty as if it was your own fault,if only I had lights went on like chain reaction,doors opened,there were gasps and screams followed by complete silence,that to me,was the loudest thing that I had ever heard.I raced down the hall to Jezabella's I placed my hand on the door,it was ice cold,the feeling of that point in time I could hardly hold back the I had opened the door every thing came crashing down in my she had taken her life I had wished to take mine so I wouldn't have to feel the anguish that settled on my heart after her wasn't a soul in that room,but myself,although the window was wide open.I walked cautiously with anxiety and remorse to what might lie on the otherside of the the worst I leaned over the window and almost gaged at all the blood that wraped around was just a lifeless body now,I couldn't even recognize her as my sister anymore.I felt like I didn't even know her at that point in time.I sliped my back against the wall,curled my head in my knees,and cried and cried and did she leave us?Why did she leave that stupid letter?If she loved me so much and didn't want me hurt,why didn't she stay to make sure that didn't happen?Something had to of transpired to make her go this couldn't of been my sister,no,I had to have been dreaming,this could never happen to us,we were the perfect family,why?

On the day of her funereal it rained like there was no tomorrow,and for Jezabella there wasn't one,and there will never be,ever.I had walked past her casket laying down a modest size bouquet of tulips of various always said that they were her favorite because they'd stay dormant tell the cold weather had pasted and when spring arived they'd sprout out into the open and bloom,and when they'd open there buds they were always gorgeous,beautiful in every said that they reminded of the men would stay all closed up till all the conditions were right than he'd open up and everything was perfect,he'd propose,they'd get married and live happily ever after.I had repeatedly told her that had confused me because every flower pretty much did the same as the tulip,and I'd question what was so different about the tulip that made her love it,she'd always say,"One day you'll understand,Alexia,one day.....".After we had got'n home from the funereal I decided to open the package Jezabella had left for me.I plummeted across my bed shifting my fingures over the ribbon that bounded the unpretentious,small,amber tint I strained the polished silk bow unwrapping it till only the gift that had laid there for the past few days was left.A small,King James Version,ebony bible laid untouched with my name scripted in the right was a creased note book paper that read:

It seems as if though those closest to us seem to hurt us the most, secrets keep us apart,but being trapped by age holds us back even though we know as childen we must stay away from monsters under our

bed....

_J_ezabella _Q_win _R_ianne

The worst part about that note was that I understood it was speaking of how being to young to get a job or even drive keeps us from leaving home,and,to me,I think the "monster" has to be our warned me about him,but I still don't know what he again I have the slightest idea that the reason why she committed suicide was because of him,but still what did he do to make her go that far,it just didn't make happened a year ago,to the that point in time I had not figured out what had gone down with my father,but I know died March 15, 2009, today was March 15, was a whimsical empathy about today.....like I wasn't alone.....even when I was.....

Dad pushed me against the wall with all his slapped me across the face as I collapsed against the wall.I didn't fight back.I had learned from previous times that if I fought back he'd just hit me harder and more than what he would do if I'd just laid was an acholic,and that just made it started drinking after mom left because of Jezabella's grasped my neck in hysteria strangling me tell I became I awoke he was sitting in a fold-up chair,drinking a beer,staring at me as if he was thinking about what he was going to do to me next.I stood up in exasperation,and looking him I couldn't see a father only a.....monster.I strided into the bathroom across the hall in the door behind me I glimpsed in the blood enclosed around my were suppressed ring marks around my neck,but that's o.k. I guess,concealer will cover that up,and if anybody asks I wore a the medicine cabinet,I pulled out a small,keen-edged it I sat indian style.I yanked my sleeve up,flipping my hand over I stuck the razor to my I drove it across my wraist watching blood increasingly proceed out of me I wrapped it in toilet paper wispering,"This,....this is for the first hit....,and this,....this is for the strangling.."I pulled my other sleeve up,raising my arm straight up I slide the razor from my wraist I covered it I stepped out of the bathroom with not even a tear to show my the door behind me,I walked to the end of the Jezabella's bedroom I opened the confined room was cold,lifeless.I crouched down next to her bed with that I slipped my hand underneath her bed draging out Jezabella's old arm brace that she used when she had broken her arm.I slide it over my shoulder and around the arm that I had slit all the way ,if anybody asks I broke my arm in a bike wreck,and for my wraist I was cutting an apple and the knife was Saturday,and the church that I go to,Lighthouse Family Worship Center,was having a special guest speaker today so we're having church this evening,and it's 5:30 p.m. right now,and it starts at 7:00 p.m. so I need to start getting ready for into my room I turned to face my at myself I saw a girl who,at one time,had high hopes and dreams for herself tell her whole life was tooken away from her.I could see a fake,someone who put a smile on there face to hide there pain from others,as if to give the message as if everything was o.k.,but it wasn't.I'd been told how beautifully charming I was and how impeccable I seemed to apparently,from statements,I had turned heads when I'd walk by at of it I ever believed,and I'd always have that sence that it was all a lie like they were tring to make me feel better for being ugly,even though truthfully I'm probably not as unattractive as I propose my self to be.I had teal eyes with a light brown ring around them that at times changed colors.A tan complextion with brown tinted hair with blonde,black,and red strikes to figure,that my doctors told me was perfect,and I was around 5'6ft or 5'5ft.I turned my straightener on that laid untouched tell than on my side table in front of my mirror,how convenient I can see how bad I look,and how.......o.k....I look with 50 pounds of make-up on and my hair burnt to the crisp by the straightener and curling iron how my straightener was warming up I opened my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.I pulled a paramore tee with riot written in bold and faded letters in charcoal and crimson red with it I grabbed my ripped bleached out than my straightener was ready.I grasped a section of my hair clamping the two hot iron plates on I had done that to all parts of my hair I went for my make-up next.I placed concealer over the red blotches on my cheeks,over the shin of my nose,and of course over those wretched pimples,and I really wish I could murder those.....things...,and I could cover up to,yeah,with concealer...that's a good my mom still lived with us she told me,quot," It's just part of being a teenager...."And replied with,"Mom,I'm only thirteen,and if what you say is true I don't want to be a teenager anymore cause' I got lots more years of this...."I pulled of my night clothes and slipped on the clothes I had decided earlier to that I put on my ebony laced white flats with a red bow on top of each.I was ready,and perfect timing to I had just heard the church pull up in our front yard.I stepped out of my to the sight of my dad laying drunk and my eyes to his ignorance I walked out the door knowing I was smart enough not to end up like him.I smiled to pastor Dean Smith as I slide open the door to the numerous aged I had settled down I closed the door back with the feeling that something......something BIG was going to happen.I scooted over to the side by the window casually constraining the window tell it opened."Hey,Alexia!Look what I got!"Darren said in a devious pulled out the most disgusting,appalling thing I have ever seen........a squirrel foot!"Ewwwwww!Icky,icky get away,eewwww,icky!"I remarked alarm."What was that?You want to hold it?O.k."He implied tossing the wretched thing in my lap."Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!"I yelped almost having a heart attack."Ewwwwwww!Icky,icky,icky,get it away!Oh my goodness,ahhhhhhh!"I shrieked propelling the dislocated limb out the window."Ahhhhhhhah...."Darren said was decently cute,but saddly he was kind'a a nerd,but a cute one at 's liked me since Pre'K I just really never liked him though."Alexia,what happened to your arm,........or both your arms?"Jessie conjectured moving from the back of the van to the front,where I was,to get a closer look."Ahhhhhhhh..ahmmmm.......On this arm,I had a bicycle accident yesterday,and on the other one I was cutting an apple and the knife slipped."I answered in a precarious,or doubtful way."Yeah sure what did your dad do to you now to make you cut yourself _again_."Jessie wispered in my ear.I shrugged my shoulders,and took a deep breath motioning him to go in the back seat of the van with me.I sat down,closed my eyes for a minute,leaned over his shoulder and wispered,"He was drunk,again,he pushed me against the wall,slapped me,and strangled me tell I became unconscious...."I replied feeling the tears coming."Alexia I told you that you need to get out,it's just gon'a get worse.""I know,I know,but don't worry I almost got enough money to buy the plane ticket to my Aunt Jackie's.I've been taking money from dad's saving jar underneath his bed every time he gets his pay check,but I never take but like 10 to 20 dollars so it's heard to notice the difference.""Huhhhh,Alexia you don't know how many times I've wanted to call the cops on him.""Don't o.k. if he doesn't get a life sentence I'm dead when he gets out,Jessie,literally."I said with a straight face."Just hurry up Alexia and get out,cause if I find out that he hit you again I'm calling the cops....."Don't worry you won't find out.....Jessie is one of my closest friends,and pretty........ahhhhhhh...... attractive if you ask used to like me,but I turned him down and I don't think he does well,I made a vow to myself not date anybody tell high I can drive and when I smarter than what I am now,and I'm keeping that promise.

When we had got'n to the church there were at least 10 cars there,and a tremendously gaint bus that had to have belonged to the supposed guest speaker that we are blessed to have,or at least that's what pastor Dean told us to say when we meet all piled out of the bus in a big mass of kids.I walked across the parking lot to the stairs in front of the back door where inside the guest speaker would give his the door I saw a sight like none was so seductive with his medium length chocolate brown hair,his sky blue eyes,tan complextion,like mine,and those holey jeans with that tight shirt that revealed he had a 6 pack,abs babe' mouth dropped,I swear I couldn't breath,and I could only imagine how red I looked at that moment in long after that Darren and Jessie came up behind me."Hahhhhhhhhh,"They shrugged closing my mouth."In your dreams Alexia,in your dreams!"Darren said."Ah-hah...."I trailed disheartened that he was right in every way,a girl like me getting a guy like that is......is......something of a had placed name cards around the three tables,one on each side and one in the middle,and I had the oddest feeling I was going to have to sit by mister hotty over there.I found my name and sat ,I was right,mister hotty came striding over to where I sat motionless and the closer he got the less I could breath."Hi,my name's Michael,Michael Daniel Johanson."He said in the outermost charming and manly way."Hahahahahahaha,..."I breathed,"Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,my,ah,my name it's...it's Alexia...hahahahhah....."I could almost promise that I had just had an Asthma attack,and I don't even have Asthma."O.k. than...."He said in a matter that seemed to say that he thought I was I weirdo,and what from what I just did I probably would think I was I weirdo, leaned back in his chair and crossed his cologne smelt so sweetly aromatic that it just made you want so badly to sink into his shirt and breath in numerous times like in those Frebreeze commercials.I was definitely falling for a guy that I didn't really know anything about,and the weird part about it was I really didn't care."Hello ladies and gentlemen,"Pastor Dean asserted with that phony smile of his.I mean we all know he's got marital problems,but that's another story."Please welcome John Davis Johanson."Now,I'm not going to lie about this,but nobody really clapped for the of us were already asleep or close to it,and most of us were only here cause' our parents made us come,but I wasn't one of those people I don't genuinely have "parents" if you get that."Hey you guys!"John said with a sence of optimism in his tone."Today were going to talk about sex."John the background you could hear giggles from the guys which to me was so immature.I mean it's sex people it's a natural thing."Does anybody know what _sex _is?"He questioned.I raised my hand."Yes,you in the front."John said pointing at me."Sex is a way to basically the human race reproduce,right?"I answered."Pretty much,yeah,but we're not here today to talk about what sex is we're here to talk about the absence of ,does anybody know what that is.""Absence of sex is when you wait tell your married to have,sex."Darren blurted out snickering at himself because he said the word "sex"."Yes,that's right young bible it says that it is the will of God to abstain sexual Hebrews 13:4 it says pronounces,'Let marriage be held in honor among all,and let the marriage bed be undefiled,for God will judge the sexually immoral and adulterous.'In other words other words you are judged for being anybody have any comments over that statment,or questions."John spoke out,"I believe that we,as people,shouldn't have sex before we're married because it can cause unwanted pregnancies,and also stimulate an emotional roller coaster for the people committing the adultery."Oh my gosh,he did not just say that!I living,breathing guy who _didn't_ want to have sex tell he's he's lying or I'm dreaming!"Exquisite assessment,Michael,my dear grandson."John said grinning._Grandson!!!!_Could this day get any more outlandish than what it has turned out to be?!Dear God,I have to be dreaming or something.....


End file.
